Double Dash Double Date
by FlawedVictori
Summary: Team RWBY spends a Saturday goofing off, playing a little Mario Kart and enjoying some with their girlfriends. Just a drabble with some Freezerburn and Ladybug fluff.


**The Quickest Way to Ruin a Friendship is the Almighty Blue Shell**

 _ **A/N:** **Not entirely sure I'll be able to post anything Monday cause I won't be able to get to the cafe, so I wrote this up. This counts as this week's fic.** **This is another of Brassy's aus. They're not actually playing Double Dash, but I couldn't pass up the chance to make a shitty pun. As always, check my poll and review.**_

It'd started out as just another game. Weiss and Yang were cuddling while they played in a way that Ruby was sure had something to do with Yang's continuing losing streak, Blake was pretending not to be taking the game seriously but was throwing green shells with disconcerting accuracy, and Ruby was winning every time Blake lost.

The first clue that this particular race would be any different was when she heard Weiss start muttering.

And not in the 'oh, this game is stupid, why're we playing I always lose anyway' way, but in the 'Yang, pay attention to me' way.

The second was when Yang overtook her and started slinging red shells backwards with reckless abandon.

So, Ruby committed the cardinal sin of gaming; she took her eyes off the screen.

Yang had extricated herself from Weiss' grasp, sitting upright and leaning forward slightly, her eyes alert as she took each turn. Weiss was glaring at her, but was receiving no response.

She turned back to the screen in time to catch a green shell to the back and see Blake drive by, her character yelling his name as she did.

"Jerk. Who even plays as Waluigi?" She muttered.

Blake bumped her with a hip. "Winners."

"Wizards." Yang piped in. "Just wait till Blake's thirty, she won't even need a weapon."

By the look on Weiss' face, she was just as confused as Ruby was by that one.

Blake seemed to understand it, if the shell she winged into the back of Yang's kart was anything to go by.

The blonde let out a curse and returned fire with one of her own, Ruby taking the chance to speed into first, letting out a whoop that matched her character's as she did.

"I'm the best!"

She caught a shell from each of them for that, causing her to drop back to fifth place. Weiss tossed a shell at her but missed, and Ruby retaliated with one of her own, dropping the heiress back into last place.

Ruby smirked when she saw her next power-up and used it immediately, reveling in the muted curses she heard from Blake and Yang as her character squished theirs under his wheels.

Coming up the final stretch, Yang managed to pass her by with a well timed shell, leaving Ruby to halfheartedly toss a banana peel in an attempt to stop her. A second peel shot forward from Blake's character, but Yang dodged them both, whooping as she neared the finish line... until a sudden explosion spun her character out, letting Ruby, Blake, and several computer-controlled characters pass her by.

Yang's stream of curses was truly something to behold as she drove across the finish line, _just_ ahead of a smirking Weiss.

Blake and Ruby edged away from her as they prepared for the second explosion.

"Weiss, _babe_ ," Yang said, utterly calm. "How long've you been in last place?"

"About half of the race." Weiss replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I see." Yang threw her controller to the ground as she shot to her feet. "Did you just fucking _blue shell_ me on _our date_ , you _fucker_?!"

Weiss sat back on the couch, the very picture of serenity. "I did get a blue shell, is that what it does?" she asked innocently.

The grin on her face didn't exactly inspire trust.

Nor did her actions during the last race, when she'd gave an inspiring battlecry of "Suck it, Ruby!" seconds before Ruby had gotten what they would refer to as Yang'd from now on, allowing Blake to pick up the win.

Yang just glared, and Weiss stretched languidly. "And was this supposed to be a date? I must've been confused by the way you asked. 'Hey," She said, adopting a ridiculously low voice accompanied by a slight slur. "'You wanna stay in and play video games with Ruby and Blake today?' Honestly, it's like I'm the only one who actually _plans_ dates."

A muscle twitched in Yang's face and Weiss pressed on. "And sitting there, being ignored while you play the game is not _exactly_ what I'd call a rewarding romantic experience."

"Alright." Yang said, nodding. "You want a date? I'll give you a date. Come on." She grabbed Weiss' arm and started walking to the closet. "We're gonna get dressed up, go catch a movie, grab a bite to eat, and go dancing. And we are gonna _turn heads_."

Blake watched them walk away as Ruby stretched out on the couch, placing her head in the faunus' lap.

"Blake?"

"Mm?" She said, turning her gaze to the smaller girl.

"What just happened?"

"Hm." Blake seemed to think for a moment, before kissing the girl on the forehead. "Your sister just proved that she can't say no to Weiss when she pouts, and Weiss just proved that she knows it just as well as we do."

A "Hey!" and a rude hand gesture was the only response from the other end of the room.

"Would you take me dancing if I pouted?" Ruby asked, turning her gaze upwards.

"Do you want to go dancing?" Blake asked, smiling wryly.

"Nah, this is good." Ruby said, starting up a new game.


End file.
